


My Dearest, Eliza

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Era, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Eliza is such a bean, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, I love both of them, James Reynolds is a shitty husband, Kissing, Maria is a good person, Maybe just Slow burn Idk, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, The Author Regrets Nothing, but get this it's outside, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "1780 a winter's ball and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all."Maria meets Eliza at a ball, and falls head over heels for her at first glance.Eliza helps Maria when she gets stuck in the middle of a group of dancers, and slowly but surely finds herself falling in love.Oh, and Alexander Hamilton's there, too.





	1. A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I can't summary,,,

Maria Reynolds stood in the corner of the gigantic ballroom. Her husband, James, had gone off with another woman. Though not surprising to her, she was irritated. In a ball not unlike this one, Maria had fallen for the ridiculous man during a dance. It was only after they got married did she realize what a terrible mistake she'd made.

Maria took a glass of champagne from a walking waiter and took a sip, looking around the ballroom to see if she could spot James. She did and saw that he was enjoying the company of a woman he would probably call prettier. As Maria looked around some more, she came across numerous other couples waltzing to the orchestra. Her presence went unnoticed by anyone, something that made her chest tighten. Maria Reynolds was lonely. A woman in scarlet, standing alone in a ballroom, abandoned again by a husband who didn't care for her.

Maria walked through the dancers, trying to get to the table of food on the other side, in hopes to occupy herself. Halfway through she got stuck in the middle. Typical, Maria thought biting her lip. Looking around for a place to find a way through, a beautiful woman caught her eye.

The woman wore a white dress, made out of a silky, satin-like material with a skirt that billowed out around her. she had warm brown eyes and dark coffee-colored hair that framed her elegant cheekbones. Her very essence gave off the vibe of someone trusting and kind.

The two made eye contact , and Maria was absolutely smitten.

\---------

Elizabeth Schuyler had been waiting weeks for this ball. Her parents were hosting it, and although that usually pressured her and made her nervous, this time she felt optimistic, like this time she was going to meet someone who she would fall in love with. And she wouldn't just fall in love with him, he would love her back and they would live happily ever after. It was a silly fantasy, but Eliza was sure that tonight she would meet the man to make it happen. Her sister, Angelica just laughed.

"You could be right Elle but it's unlikely. Try not and get your hopes up okay?" Angelica had said.

But Eliza just had that feeling, and she would stick by it.

Eliza watched her sister go off across the ballroom to greet some newly arrived guests. She couldn't help but admit she was a bit bored. She'd figured she'd have met her Prince Charming by now. Eliza extinguished any disappointment and reminded herself it hadn't been that long since the ball started. She danced a bit with a few people, chatted with both her sisters, before Angelica went off again and Peggy was asked to dance by a charming French lad. Now, Eliza looked idly around the ballroom when she noticed a woman staring at her. She was wearing a large scarlet hat and dress with a matching fan, and was stuck in the middle of a group of dancers. She looked helplessly at Eliza and she realized the woman was lost. Stifling a chuckle, Eliza made her way through the dancers with ease until she reached the woman.

"Hello!" Eliza chirped. "I noticed you were stuck. Do you need some help?" The woman turned.

"Oh yes, thank you so much Miss..."

"Schuyler. Elizabeth Schuyler," Eliza said.

"Miss Schuyler. Thank you," the woman responded.

"And what might your name be?" Eliza asked.

"Oh! I'm Maria. Maria Reynolds," Maria said sheepishly.

"Where is it that you need to go?"

"The concessions. My husband went off to dance with another woman again," she rolled her eyes. Eliza gasped.

"That's terrible! He shouldn't do that if he's married!"

"I've gotten used to it," Maria explained. "It doesn't affect me as much as it used to."

"That doesn't make it okay," Eliza told her. "You should leave him."

"I don't have enough money to make it on my own," Maria said sadly, looking down. Eliza fidgeted, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Hey look! We're at the concessions!" Maria's eyes brightened.

"We are! That went by quickly," Maria stated.

"It's a lot easier to get through them if there's two of you," Eliza giggled. Maria smiled.

"Do you want to share a dish with me?" Maria asked.

"I'd love too!" She smiled. The two of them made their way to a table after picking something delicious out for themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria and Eliza talked about anything they could think of. The latest New York City gossip, from politics to romance, to the looming revolution and the effect it would have on the colonies whether they would win or not.

"Sometimes I find it funny," Eliza said. "All these soldiers not afraid to fight and get dirty, and yet here they show only their most refined selves, afraid to show anything that could be considered immature."

"That is pretty funny," Maria agreed. She was entranced by the Schuyler. The way she talked, the way you were comfortable with her the moment conversation started. Maria forgot about James, about him dancing with another woman, how he abused her. She just stared into Eliza's loving eyes, and was happy.

"Here," Maria said, sliding a piece of paper across the table. "It's where I live. That way we can write to each other." Maria smiled at the way Eliza's face brightened at the idea.

"Thank you! I'll write to you as soon as I get the chance!" She responded. Her expression suddenly became serious. "If you're good-for-nothing husband ever tries to go for another woman ever again you tell him-"

"Eliza!" A voice called. "I have someone you'd really like to meet!"

"Okay Angelica!" Eliza called back. "I have to go with my sister now, but I'll be back as soon as possible and definitely before the ball ends."

"Oh... okay," Maria said, startled by the sudden leave. She smiled. "See you later, Eliza." Eliza turned as walked off with her sister, Angelica. Maria sighed. She couldn't believe it. She was in love. Now she knew why she was so eager to marry James. Maria thought it would last forever. And it really did feel like it.

Maria watched as Eliza went and greeted a man, who was obviously planning on being a soldier. Maria felt a spark of jealousy when Eliza blushed as the man kissed her hand. She almost gagged when she heard him say "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." It sounded fake and sappy, and Maria couldn't help but think about how much better she'd treat Eliza if she was her wife. Of course that was impossible. They couldn't get married without breaking more than one law.

Maria had another half-glass of champagne before Eliza had returned from her dance. "Who was that man," Maria asked, curiosity seeping through her voice.

"That," Eliza said breathless. "Was Alexander Hamilton. Oh, he's so sweet Maria! You would really like him! He's definitely an upgrade of your husband. You deserve a man like him." Or a woman like you, a woman that Hamilton doesn't deserve. Maria thought selfishly.

"Comparing him to my husband isn't saying much," Maria said, feigning gladness. "But you're right, I bet he is nice."

"I'm so happy!" Eliza exclaimed, almost knocking a waiter's tray over with her arms.

"I'm glad!" Maria beamed, and she really was. Although she just met her, Maria enjoyed seeing Eliza so happy. "Now, maybe we should go for a walk in the courtyard? It would be nice to get away from this crowd." Eliza nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

The pair navigated their way to the door, and once outside they relaxed. The moonlight was bright lighting their way along the path. Despite the light, the flowers were a blur of colors, barely possible to make out each individual blossom. But Maria wasn't focusing on the scenery, she was entranced by how beautiful Eliza looked out in the garden. The moonlight shone perfectly on her face, illuminating her cheekbones and eyes. They both sat on a bench and stared up at the stars.

"I've always enjoyed looking at stars," Eliza said suddenly. "I used to think, and this is going to sound silly, that they were our ancestors, and that the ones that shone the most brightly were lost family or friends, or just the ones that looked out for you the most."

"I don't think that's silly at all," Maria smiled. "I think that's beautiful." Eliza smiled back at her.

"Thank you. You're the first person I've told. I've never even told my sisters." Eliza closed her eyes. "Everything looks so different at night." Maria nodded in a silent agreement. The two sat in silence, and Maria found she was truly happy.

"Eliza," Maria said. "I want you to know something."

"What is it?" Eliza asked, eyes fluttering open.

"My husband, James Reynolds," Maria's voice cracked. "He- I-" before she knew it, tears were falling. Maria was crying. Eliza wrapped her into a hug.

"It's okay," Eliza said. "Whatever it is, it will get better it always will. If he hurts you, then he's a terrible man."

"But Eliza- I don't want him to hurt you, I don't want him to hurt me," Maria protested. Eliza's jaw was set.

"He won't. Not if I can help it," Eliza said.

"Elizabeth..." Maria smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Eliza told her, taking Maria's hands in her own. "You're my friend I protect my friends." Maria watched as a snowflake fell from the sky. Then another, then another.

"It's snowing," Maria said. "It's snowing!" She laughed, and so did Eliza.

"I can't believe it," she laughed.

"Should we go back inside?" Maria asked. Eliza smirked.

"Of course not!" She picked up some snow that had gathered from a previous storm and rolled it into a ball. Maria looked at her puzzled.

"What's that for?" She asked. Eliza chuckled.

"I'll show you." And then she threw it.

It was cold when it hit Maria's shoulder. She stood there shocked and then she laughed. "You're on!" She yelled picking up a handful and molding it into the ball, hitting Eliza in the chest where it harmlessly exploded. The pair laughed throwing snowballs at each other, and frolicking in the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza threw a snowball that hit Maria on the stomach. "I win!" she confirmed.

"No fair! You've had more practice!" Maria protested. "But I accept my defeat." The two girls stood listening to the sound of some waltz floating through the window. A look crossed over Maria's face. She turned to Eliza and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?" she asked in a mock-gentleman's voice. Eliza giggled.

"Why, yes," she said, taking her friend's hand. She was suddenly swept up in the waltz and was so surprised she giggled again. This time, Maria did too.

They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. It was faint but it was enough. Eliza looked up at Maria, who slightly looked away, blushing. But she smiled after. And when Maria spun her around, for some reason her heart beat faster and she couldn't stop grinning. "I feel giddy," Eliza admitted. "But I don't why."

"Me too," Maria blushed. The two faced one another, each holding the other's hands as the waltz ended.

"If I could do this again," Eliza told her friend. "If I could make you this happy again, that would be enough." Maria placed a hand on Eliza's cheek, leaning in when suddenly--

"Maria? Maria where are you?" Eliza saw her visibly tense.

"James?" She asked.

"James." Maria confirmed shakily. "Y- you have to get out of here."

"No!" Eliza refused. "I'm not going to let you go off with that wretched man!" Her heart beat faster as she heard his footsteps getting closer.

"I'll be fine," Maria reassured her. "Please Eliza, your letters will be enough."

"No I refuse-"

"Maria!" James yelled. "I know you're there! It'll be a lot less worse if you stop hiding!"

"Go! Hide!" Maria yelled concealing her in a nearby bush. Eliza watched, heartbroken, as Maria was half-dragged away by her hair.

"No... Maria..." Eliza whispered. She looked up again just in time to see Maria mouth.

"It'll be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria does her best to fulfill her promise to write to Eliza.

Eliza wrote to Maria everyday. The few letters she got from Maria (she explained that her husband was incredibly suspicious of her and whomever it was she was writing to, and that she couldn't respond as soon as she'd hoped), were the ones she cherished the most. Eliza kept them safe and away from any harm in a wooden box she kept under her bed. The constant letters from Alexander she loved too, of course, but Maria's letters were proof of something. Eliza feared of what, but with every letter she found herself sighing with relief.

"What's wrong Elle?" Angelica asked, plopping down on Eliza's bed where she had been restlessly fidgeting from worry. "You've been distant ever since the ball. Did something happen? Why are you so distressed all of the sudden?"

"Oh, Angie, I met someone," Eliza confessed, unable to keep it bottled up any longer. "Someone who wasn't Alexander."

"Who?" Angelica asked, brow furrowed.

"She was so wonderful, Angie. She was my woman in scarlet, my best friend." Eliza told her, eyes shining. "We shared a meal together, where we talked about anything and everything, walked in the courtyard where we later had a snowball fight," She giggled at the memory of Maria's fake sulking. "It was the best night of my life. I met a true friend, and I let her go with her husband."

Angelica looked puzzled. "What's wrong with her husband?" Eliza turned to her, angry.

"He's a horrible, horrible man, Angelica," she seethed. "He beats her, he goes off with other women, and she knows it!" Eliza's expression crumbled. "And I didn't stop him. Oh, Angie, I should've stopped him, I should've told her to come with me. I bet she would've loved it here." Eliza's eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to feel guilty for every day longer it takes for her to write back to me." Angelica rubbed her crying sister's back.

"It's not your fault Elle," she soothed her. "What was her name?"

"Maria. Maria Reynolds. Pretty, isn't it?" Eliza smiled through her tears. Angelica smiled thoughtfully back at her.

"Beautiful."  
\----------

Maria Reynolds busily worked to finish her letter to Eliza. She tried not to take long, for she knew every day of waiting caused Eliza pain and worry, but with her husband breathing down her neck she had to choose when to write wisely. Carefully, Maria folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope. Now was her chance to send it, as James Reynolds was off somewhere else again.

Maria slipped out the door and locked it behind her. She always enjoyed walking into town when James wasn't around, especially when it was because she was posting a letter to Eliza. Maria had missed her sorely since she was forced to leave the ball. She had been livid when James had taken her away telling her that running off like that would do her no good. Maria had finally been truly happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and he had ruined it. Ruined her perfect night.

Meanwhile in the press, Alexander Hamilton, whom Maria was sure would be Eliza's future fiancé, was becoming slowly more well known. He was most famous for his way with words. When she'd first read this, Maria had distantly recalled the phrase Alexander had spoken, the "if it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." Maria had wished with a pang of jealousy that he would die in that war. She'd regretted it immediately, knowing how much it would hurt her dear Eliza.

Maria arrived at the post office, shortly paid the man working and handed him the letter. When the man nodded a farewell, she walked out the door only to bump into someone who looked vaguely familiar. "Oh sorry-" the woman apologized. "Wait a minute. I think I know you. Are you a friend of my sister's?"

"That depends. Who's your sister?" Maria asked.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." Maria's heart stopped in her chest. She grinned.

"Yes... yes! Yes I am!" Maria exclaimed. "Please tell me, is Eliza alright? I have to know!"

"She's sick with worry," the woman replied. Maria dropped her gaze. "But she cares a lot about you. You're Maria, right? I'm Angelica. Please, come back to the estate with me." Maria shifted.

"I-I can't," she stuttered. Angelica's look of anguish made Maria feel even more guilty.

"Please, my sister needs to see you," Angelica pleaded. Maria shook her head.

"I have to get back home."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Angelica, and tell Eliza if there's ever a time we can meet again- a time like the ball." Maria could still feel Angelica's eyes staring after her as she ran back home.

Maria slammed her bedroom door. She screamed into her pillow, and threw books at the wall. She couldn't believe what she had done. "I'm such an idiot!" She yelled to no one. Maria had the chance to see Eliza again, her dearest, Eliza, and she'd ruined it. Because of what? Shouldn't she have been able to work through her fear of her husband to see Eliza? If she loved her so much, then why couldn't she sacrifice everything for her? Maria sunk down onto the floor and cried until she ran out of tears. Wearily, she got up and went downstairs to find that James still wasn't home yet. She took the opportunity to start another letter, but found she couldn't write anything. She searched her brain for something to write but only found a jumbled mess of thoughts instead of words. Exhausted she went into a restless sleep.  
~~~~  
A couple of days later, Marie found a letter addressed to her in the mail, but was puzzled to find it wasn't in Eliza's handwriting. She went up to her room and opened it.

_Dear Miss Maria Reynolds,_

 

_I am sorry to inform that Eliza cannot write to you this time, but I can assure you that she cried tears of relief when she got your letter. Your letters make her happy, which is something I care about greatly. But I have to ask why it is you cannot leave your house? Eliza has informed me vaguely of the situation about your husband, but it confuses me that you wouldn't want to leave._

 

_I feel bad encouraging to risk this much. I feel bad guilt tripping you the other day at the post. I want you to know that you are always welcome at our estate. You can come at any time, even through the window if you have to. Miss Reynolds, I want you to know that the Schuyler family welcomes you with open arms,_

 

_Good luck at home dear,_

 

_Angelica Schuyler_

 

_P.S. Eliza sends her most sincere love to you. Every night she prays you are alright. I hope you are too._

 

Maria stood stunned at the letter. She felt incredibly reassured by the words, and she wondered if Eliza had told her what to write in some parts, as her trust and kindness seemed to seep through the pages and into Maria's heart. And Maria smiled. She went to her desk and finally wrote down the words she wanted to say.

 

_My dearest, Eliza,_

 

_Thank you for everything. I received the letter from your sister and I am inclined to ask; did you help write it? I find your kindness and trust is there with the words. I will cherish your letters always, for they give me hope and happiness. Tell your sister I'm sorry for running off the other day, and that for everything she feels bad about she is forgiven for._

 

_How is Mr. Hamilton? I'm sure he writes far more often than I. I've heard from the press he has a way with words. Tell me is that true?_

 

_I hope to see you again soon,_

 

_Maria Reynolds_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria's letters were increasingly getting longer, and there were more of them. Eliza's anxiety eased with each one. Maria would often talk about something embarrassing that happened to her husband, James. Eliza giggled at each one, especially the time James brought another woman over thinking Maria was still asleep. In the end both women teamed up against him. Maria had described it as one of the best things that's ever happened to her "Aside from meeting you, of course." She'd added.

Each day Eliza got happier and happier. "Do you think she'll come to estate soon?" She asked Angelica.

"I hope so," Angelica replied. "I think she wants to." And so, Eliza returned to her normal self again. She teased Peggy about the French man she'd fallen in love with at the ball, much to the sister's dismay. The Schuyler household was the same as ever again, and everyone was in high spirits.

"Pa you remember Maria, right?" Eliza asked her father, Philip Schuyler. "She was the one in scarlet."

"Possibly," was his only reply. Eliza told him that he would have to meet her.

"Angelica! Peggy!" Eliza called.

"What?" They chorused.

"Let's go downtown!" she whispered. Angelica's eyes lit up and she nodded. Peggy looked uncertain.

"But Daddy said not to go downtown!" Peggy protested.

"I'll give you my dessert if you don't tell him," Eliza proposed. Peggy nodded enthusiastically.

It was always really chaotic downtown. Men and women hustling to get to where they needed to be girls going shopping and boys often rough-housing. But it was a good kind of chaotic. Eliza liked it.

"Where to?" Angelica asked.

"Window shopping!" Peggy suggested. So the trio went looking at different shops admiring the dresses and trinkets they came across.

"It's shame we can't buy anything without Pa knowing," Eliza said. Angelica nodded eyeing a pretty, flowing, apricot dress.

"Do you think we'll bump into Maria?" Peggy asked. Eliza's eyes lit up.

"I sure hope so!" She exclaimed. As the sisters kept walking often stopping to admire something in shop windows, Eliza noticed a familiar color amongst the crowd. Scarlet. She gestured for her sisters to follow her as she tried to get over to the person as quick as possible. "Maria!" Eliza called. She turned.

"Eliza!" She yelled, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Oh Eliza, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too," Eliza told her. "I'm so sorry for not doing something about James! I felt guilty about it for ages and I just feel-" Maria raises a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, really," Maria reassured her. "He's been out a lot and I haven't had to deal with him as much." Eliza let out a sigh of relief. "How have things at your house been? Your parents well?" She nodded. "Speaking of which, aren't you not allowed to go downtown?"

"See? I tried to tell them that!" Peggy said.

"Shush we bribed you," Angelica snapped. Maria giggled.

"I've felt guilty too. I should've gone to the estate with Angelica that day. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Apology accepted," Eliza replied. She hugged her again, ignoring Angelica and Peggy's "awws" in the background. "I missed you so much." Eliza whispered.

"Me too," Maria whispered back.

"Come on," Angelica told them. "It's getting dark. We'll walk you home Maria."

"No, I'll walk her home," Eliza cut in "you two get home." Angelica nodded understandingly. The two walked back in the direction of Maria's house. "So James has been treating you better?" She asked. Maria nodded.

"It's a lot nicer, not having him there," she said. "When he's with me he's pulling my hair, grabbing me, calling me a slut, anything he knows will affect me."

"That's horrible," Eliza gasped. "I'm relieved to know that it's not happening as much anymore." Maria bit her lip.

"Me too."

They reached Maria's door sooner than they thought. It was the sad thing about being in each other's company- time always went by to fast. Maria slowly unlocked the door. She turned to Eliza and pecked her on the cheek. "Good night Eliza."

"Good night." Eliza turned away after seeing Maria get through the door. As she was walking away she was stopped short by a scream.

"What are you doing? " she heard Maria shriek. "That's my private mail you- you!"

"Who's this woman?" James yelled at her. "Does she mean something to you huh? Have you been cheating on me with a- another woman?"

"Cheating on you? You say that like you haven't been going out with other women!" Maria screamed. "You think I don't know where you're going?" A shiver went down Eliza's spine as she heard a loud slap. Her shock slowly turned to anger.

"Don't act like I can't get you hanged for this!" James spat at her. "You dirty whore of a woman!" Eliza balled her fists as she heard him hit her again. He hit her. He hit her Maria. She would not stand idly by and let this happen. Eliza saw Maria look out the window and shake her head. Now was not the time.

Eliza nodded at her and ran away, ran back home. She ran onto her bed and cried. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Maria had looked at her with desperation. She had been crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. And her lip, it was bleeding. Eliza was beyond livid. She stormed into Angelica's room, and together, they hatched a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria sobbed hopelessly as she tried to stop James from rifling violently through her letters. "A comma after dearest? You. You gave her a comma after dearest? That's for people who are in love, you stupid woman." James yelled at her. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"James I'm sorry!" Maria cried. "I'll do anything! Please don't hurt my letters!" Her husband stared down at her coldly.

"You've done enough." And with that, James threw the letter into the fire.

"No!" Maria shrieked. "No, no, no!" She sobbed hysterically. He grinned coldly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" James kicked her.

"No you're not," he told her. "You just want to save your good for nothing letters." He ripped the next one up and threw it into the roaring flames. Then another, ignoring Maria's screams of protest, until there were hardly any left. "So where is the confession letter?"

"I don't know about any such letter!" Maria sobbed.

"Oh, god dammit, yes you do!"

"Please just leave me alone!" She cried.

"Tell me where it is!"

"No!" James stared at her long and hard. Maria glared back, her eyes puffy and still filled with tears.

"You know, it's women like you who ruin people's lives." James spat, shutting and locking the door. "You're going to stay in there until you've learned your lesson! And I expect an honest apology!" Maria closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Her lip and stomach hurt incredibly bad from when James had hit and kicked her. She hugged her knees to her chest and silently sobbed. She didn't know how or if she'd escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What felt like hours passed until suddenly, she heard a loud knocking at her window. She looked out and was startled to find Eliza's face staring back at her mouthing "open up!" Maria quickly nodded and wiped her tears and opened up the window. Eliza clambered in.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked her. "I was worried sick I heard him hitting you, so I went to Angelica and Peggy and three of us hatched a plan to get you out of here. But we have to go now!"

"Should I pack stuff?" Maria asked distantly.

"No time. Come on quickly! Before James gets suspicious!"

"Can I do something first?" Maria asked. Eliza nodded. Maria took off her wedding ring and through it into the fire. She grinned at Eliza. "I sure hope I never see that again." Then she grabbed the remaining letters, and down the latter they went.

They picked up their skirts as they ran, laughing and smiling, until they reached the Schuyler household. Eliza and Maria walked through the doors where family members embraced them. Maria could scarcely hear them exclaiming their relief, she was to distracted by Eliza. She was beaming at Maria, and wrapped her on a tight embrace which Maria gratefully returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting,,, I went camping near Santa Cruz for the weekend and I didn't have any service so I couldn't post new chapters. Sorry again for not posting.
> 
> Okay so, my older sister made a friend out of a watermelon and called it her "backseat buddy"? She wasn't being serious but it was pretty hilarious to watch.


	3. A Mr. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I might not post for a while but S U R P R I S E I had the time.

A few weeks had passed since Maria moved in with Eliza. She enjoyed her company and was glad that she didn't have to wait for letters anymore. But Maria seemed distant not her usual self. She wasn't talkative or happy. She wasn't the same Maria the Eliza knew. "Maria? Are you alright?" Eliza asked. She didn't reply. "Maria? Are you okay? Is there something you need to talk about?"

"He burned them," Maria told her flatly. “I only have a few left…” She held out the small number of letters she’d salvaged from her old house. “And these were the ones I could hardly bear to read… the ones that were riddled with anxiety. He took the ones I loved the most.” Eliza patted her hand.

"It'll be okay Maria," she reassured her. "It'll all be okay." She smiled at Eliza, but didn't seem convinced.

"Eliza?" Peggy called, knocking on the door. "Mr. Hamilton is coming in two days!"

"Yay! I can't wait to see him again!" Eliza called back. "Maria can you believe it? Alexander's coming to visit!"

"Oh, I can believe it all right," Maria replied dryly. Eliza frowned.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you'd be excited!" She said.

"I am! Of course I am!" Maria fidgeted. "It's just that--- well, I’m sort of nervous. Yea, that's it." Eliza shook her head.

"Well, he won't be like your husband, that's for sure."

The two days of waiting were grueling to Eliza, and she wondered if they were for Maria too. Although she'd said otherwise, Eliza suspected that Maria was lying about being nervous, and that she didn't want to meet Alexander at all. Maybe she wanted him for herself, something that Eliza had been fearing. Relentlessly, she pushed these doubts away and occupied herself with cooking and spending time with her sisters. She couldn't wait to see Alexander in person again, and she could already imagine the sound of his voice and the way he talked.

When the day finally arrived, Eliza was so happy that she felt like she could burst. Alexander really was coming, and soon, she hoped. Maria didn't seem as thrilled.

"I heard he rambles a lot, so don't get your hopes up about talking to much, okay?"

"You know, I heard he and his friends got kicked out of a bar after drinking to much, save for one, but he left anyways because he didn't trust them to get home on their own."

"Cheer up Maria!" She'd told her. "You're just exaggerating his flaws, is all." Although, when Alexander finally arrived, Eliza found the rambling part to be more than true. He did talk a lot, maybe to much so, but she found it charming. He was always expressing his opinions (something she admired), and talking about gossip. Alexander was a nice person. Eliza was glad she knew him.

When they all gathered to have dinner together, Eliza was rather pleased to see Maria joining in on the conversation. She hadn't had the time to talk to her all day, and it had felt almost like Maria was avoiding her, but now she seemed normal as ever. Save for a few things.

"I met this guy a while back, named Aaron Burr. He gave me this advice, telling me talk less and smile more," Alexander scrunched up his nose. "So far it hasn't really done him any good, hardly anyone knows who he is, so why should I take it? I met some other people later that day, though." He rolled his eyes. "They're much better than him." Maria scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's just, he's right, you know," she explained. "You should talk less." Peggy giggled. Angelica stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the guys I met later were so much better. Not as stiff and proper. A lot more, how should I put it, laid back." Alexander said. Eliza nodded thoughtfully.

"Who were these friends of yours?" She asked.

"Probably the same ones who got kicked out for being dead drunk," Maria joked. Peggy laughed, and even Angelica chuckled a little. Alexander glared at them.

"Ignore them," Eliza said. "I wanna hear about your writings. I've heard they've gotten quite popular in the press?"

"Oh, yes, I'm actually hoping to get this scholarship to King's College--" and so the dinner went on for another hour and a half, Alexander talking about practically everything, and Eliza nodding occasionally and saying a few things. She was enjoying herself, and she wasn't going to let anything, or anyone, ruin it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria confronted Alexander Hamilton much to harsh, more so than she intended. She wanted to be subtle, and not raise any suspicion (James was right- she could be hanged for loving another woman) but what she'd said instead of something rational or calm was--  
"Why can't you give Eliza some space? She loves you, she really does, but Hamilton She is not a damsel in distress or another person for you to talk the ear off of!"

"I see," Alexander said. "Your close. I get it, love can make friends drift apart. Now excuse me, Eliza and I are going for a walk in the courtyard." Maria put her hands on her hips.

" _Love can make friends drift apart!_ " She mocked. "Well listen here sir, it's not supposed too! And I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen." Alexander stared at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"You're jealous," he stated duly.

"What-"

"It's okay though, a lot of women love me," he explained. "You aren't the first."

"You arrogant- I'm not in love and I'm not jealous!" Maria hissed. "I am just warning you not to even think of ever breaking her heart, or you'll have to answer to me!" She stormed off, leaving Alexander standing in the hallway. Once she reached Peggy's room she couldn't stop complaining. "Peggy he's so arrogant and he never stops talking! I don't know what Eliza sees in him but whatever it is, it shouldn't be enough." Peggy nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess you're kind of right. You heard how pleased he was talking about his own writings."

"Yes! Exactly!" Maria exclaimed. "Eliza shouldn't have to get stuck with a man like him, and he doesn't deserve Eliza by a long shot." Peggy smiled and shook her head.

"You're right but Maria..."

"Hmm?"

"You should get some sleep." Peggy gestured to Maria's bed. However, instead of sleeping, Maria hatched a plan she hoped would get rid of Hamilton once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Maria was woken up by the smell of something delicious cooking, and by the sickening sound of Eliza giggling at something Hamilton had said. She shook her head, but got up and walked into the kitchen anyways. “Eliza?” Maria called. She turned.

“Maria! Good morning,” she greeted. “Wake up the sisters, breakfast is almost ready!” Maria nodded but on the inside she felt hurt, like Eliza was trying to rid her of her company. She shook off the thought. After all, she had her “plan” and she used that to remind herself that Hamilton would be out of their lives before she knew it. Maria spent the next few minutes waking up the sisters (it was a challenge- neither of them wanted to get up), and the group ate breakfast of eggs and sausage. Of course, Hamilton talked through the entire meal. It took all of her restraint not to tell him to be quiet again. She didn’t want to make Eliza hurt in any way, especially in the midst of her plan.

“Going back to that Aaron Burr guy, we keep meeting! It’s unbelievable! Especially since I really don’t want to see him,” he told them. “I doesn’t matter though, I can always get rid of him.” Eliza chuckled.

“I suspect that get’s pretty annoying?” she asked. Hamilton nodded vigorously. Eliza patted his hand, and Maria’s chest tightened with jealousy. “Well, you won’t be meeting him here!” He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness!” he joked. Maria couldn’t help herself--

“Isn’t it a little rude to talk about someone behind their back like that?” she asked. Hamilton stared at her for a second. Then he shrugged.

“Well, you can’t just keep your thoughts about someone bottled up, can you?” Maria just shook her head. There was no point in arguing with the man. She waited patiently for breakfast to be over, eating only so she didn’t hurt Eliza’s feelings. With Hamilton at the table, meals often droned on for much longer than usual.

A thought struck her suddenly. Her original plan was to just find something to show Eliza that would get rid of him, but she could be blamed for that, and their relationship could fall out entirely but...

What if Maria....  _wasn't_  the one to get rid of Hamilton?

Maria had only ever heard negative things about him, but right now Aaron Burr was her best option. She'd discovered a bit of information about both him and Hamilton that could result in being very beneficial.

 A little while ago Maria had heard from a friend of Hamilton that Burr harbored a few feelings for the man. If Maria found a way to bribe Burr by getting him to give negative info to Eliza in exchange for information about Hamilton, then she would better her chances with Eliza without her getting mad.

 It proved foolproof- in her head, that is.

 Maria fidgeted nervously as she rang the doorbell for the fifth time. This time, however, she heard movement behind the door. "Mr. Burr?" The movement stopped short. Maria took a deep breath. "My name is Maria Reynolds, I'm a friend of Hamilton's. I would like to speak with you." A few seconds passed with no movement. Maria sighed. Whoever this Aaron Burr was, he didn't like people. Feeling mildly embarrassed, she turned on her heel and walked back to the Schuyler household.

 --------------------

 Aaron Burr exhaled in relief. He had been certain that the woman at his door (Maria Reynolds did she say her name was?) had either heard or seen him move. He’d found himself to be particularly paranoid after finding that one of Alexander Hamilton’s friends had found out a secret Aaron had taken extreme measures to try and keep.Aaron silently pondered the many possibilities of why Miss. Reynolds had turned up on his doorstep in the first place. Did she want money, perhaps? Leading to the possibility of blackmail? But what would she use to blackmail him? Aaron’s stomach dropped at the response to the question.  _Oh. That._ He’d tried his best to not even  _think_ it, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t true,  _it wasn’t true,_ however his attempts proved futile. He still got a fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he saw  _him._

  _Alexander Hamilton,_ known for his incredible skill with a quill, and the person who just happened to be the one Aaron fell in love with.

Aaron didn’t just pity himself over it; He felt bad that Alexander would ever be the person to be put through this, to have another man fall in love with him, and he felt bad for Lafayette, the one whom he’d drunkenly confided the secret in, then forgotten all about it.

 He went to sleep restless that night.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Aaron Burr had known Alexander Hamilton for a while, but they’d never really been close. Alexander found more enjoyment in Aaron’s acquaintances: Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and John Laurens, rather than him. It stung, but Aaron had lived through it well enough. After all, feeling jealous would do him no good, as he had no chance of being with Alexander. Pessimistic as it may sound, it was true. Alexander was a man, Aaron was a man. It just wasn’t meant to be. By the time the ball rolled around, he had long accepted the painful truth, but it hurt no less when Elizabeth Schuyler came into Alexander’s life. The two were a good couple, and Eliza would be good for Alexander’s non-stop talking. They were a perfect romance, and if that was what was supposed to happen, then Aaron would not allow his feelings to interfere with their happiness. He would gladly choose Alexander’s happiness over his.

 So when it came to the point where Maria Reynolds turned up at his doorstep one last time, Aaron answered it. She looked familiar, and Aaron recognized her as the woman he’d seen with Eliza. He smiled even though his heartbeat was quickening. She smiled back at him. “Hello, Mr. Burr. May I come in? I’m not sure if I should be telling this outside.” Aaron nodded and stepped aside to let her through. The list of reasons of why she was here came back into his mind, though now every possibility traced back to her knowing what he told Lafayette. “Sir, I’ve come across a bit of information about you, though I don’t want you to get worried about my knowing it.” Aaron pursed his lips.

 “I see,” he nodded. Maria looked at him studiously, as if she was looking for something.

 “Don’t be worried, sir,” Maria assured him. “I’m not here to antagonize you. I have to say, you are very good at being discreet, better than I am.” Aaron waited nervously for the next statement.

 “You’re in love with Alexander Hamilton.”

 And it’s just like that; Everything comes crashing down on him, and for not the first time in his life, he’s fearful. He didn’t think it would be quite so easy to slip up. But secrets and alcohol don’t mix, and he should’ve known Lafayette would tell  _someone_ at some point. He bit his lip to keep it from quavering, and tried to keep his composure. This was someone he didn’t know, someone he barely had any recollection of, and  _she knew._ How many other people did? Theodosia, or worse, Alexander? Maria must’ve seen the slight break in his expression. She raised her hand and patted his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay?” She told him. “I told you not to worry, I’m not here to get you into trouble. I didn’t mean to scare you. Hey- really, it’s okay.” It was obvious Maria was trying hard to comfort him, but Aaron had just gotten too scared. He felt foolish now; she’d told him it was okay, but he wasn’t convinced. Now he was, but he was still crying.

 Aaron absolutely hated crying in front of strangers. Maria didn’t seem to mind, and he was curious as to why, but he didn’t want to pry.

 “Are you okay, sir-“

 “Please, call me Aaron,” He interrupted. “I think we’re on friendly terms now.” Maria chuckled, but the joke was humorless.

 “Aaron, it’s okay,” she told him. “This whole, you know, loving the wrong person thing? I understand it. You and I, our feelings should be switched. I fell in love with Elizabeth Schuyler. You fell in love with Alexander Hamilton. It should be the other way around but it’s not, and there’s a reason for that, so I find nothing wrong with it.”

 “You promise you’re okay with it?” Aaron asked one last time.

 “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OwO)


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W o w i e

Wowie all the chapters disappeared. Nope! ~I compressed them into longer chapters~ I figured people might want a few longer chapters than a multitude of short ones. So um. Just letting you know in case y'all freaked out because there's only three chapters. :)))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza suddenly becomes quite suspicious of what it is Maria is writing to Aaron Burr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to make longer chapters now that I'm not copy and pasting anymore. But... they may take a long, long while.

“Hello,” Eliza greeted. Maria smiled softly back at her. “I didn’t see you all day. Where have you been?”

“I was visiting someone,” Maria told her. “A friend of mine.” Eliza nodded.

“That’s nice,” she complimented. “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending as much time with you. I dragged you all the way to this estate and as soon as another person came it’s like I forgot all about you. I apologize.” Maria chuckled, a sweet sound, that for some reason made Eliza’s heart beat just the slightest bit faster.

“It’s quite alright,” Maria assured her. “I like it here, a lot. I would choose this place over my old home in a matter of seconds. But it’s very much brighter with you in it.” Eliza beamed.

“What are you working on?” She asked curiously, eyeing the parchment Maria was writing on.

“A letter. I have taken up correspondence with someone,” she explained. “He’s stubborn and much too cautious, but he’s a very nice man.”

“A man?” Eliza smirked. Maria rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like that Elle!” She grinned. “We’re just friends. Besides, he’s in love with someone else. I am just simply giving him some, ah, advice.”

“How courteous of you. Didn’t know you were a love expert, Maria.”

“Oh please, I am so good at advice.”

"Really? I had no idea," Eliza teased. Maria looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. She failed despite her attempts.

"Stop I'm trying to write!" she giggled.

"Alright. All joking aside though, who is this man?" Eliza asked.

"Oh you've probably heard of him," Maria pondered. "His name's Aaron Burr." Eliza gasped.

"I don't believe you," she smiled jokingly.

"Oh but it's true!" Maria told her waving her hands.

"I know," Eliza giggled. "I'm sorry this conversation was short, but I have to go. See you later." Maria sighed.

"Bye."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Eliza was happier today, skipping aimlessly towards the gardens, paying no mind to the more negative things. She had something she was going to tell Alexander and hopefully, it was going to stop the (horribly) insistent bickering between her and her friend (it was true: Maria and Alexander's arguments could get might a bit fierce, and it was starting to become a most upsetting occurrence). When Eliza arrived at the spot where she was to be meeting Alexander, he was standing right there, just as he'd promised.

"You're early," Eliza stated obviously, noting the fact that Alexander had gotten there before her.

"Hello Eliza," he greeted. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I did," she answered. "Let's start walking?"

"Of course." Eliza slung her arm around his and the pair walked in a peaceful silence for a few moments, taking in the view, until, inevitably, Alexander started talking. "So, Eliza, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see, I've noticed you and Maria haven't been getting along," she explained. "I know I can't force you to like each other, but at least stop arguing. It seems like you're always bickering." Alexander sighed.

"It's not just me, it's her!" He told Eliza. "She provokes me! I mean, one day she'll ruin my entire reputation with the things she says and uncovers and-"

"I can't always blame you, I know," she finished. "But it's your fault too, Alexander. Just try not to, well, 'provoke' each other as much, okay? For me." Alexander pouted, and Eliza chuckled.

"Okay," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"Is Maria writing to Aaron Burr?" Alexander asked curiously. Eliza gave him a sideways glance, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Aaron Burr isn't all that bad, you know," she told him. "Maria says he's not an awful person like you say. Says he's rather nice, really."

"Yea, well, he gives shitty advice," Alexander snorted. Eliza stifled a laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" 

"Oh, sorry, it's just ironic is all," she explained. He gave her a puzzled look. "Maria's giving  _him_ advice."

"Oh. Ha," Alexander said dryly. There was a tense pause before Alexander spoke up again. "Can she tell you why he's so nice to me? It's strange. I'm never  _that_ nice to him, but he still, somehow, is polite and respectful to me."

 

"Maria doesn't really tell me all that much about the man I'm afraid," she told him. "Says it's not my concern nor business."

"Oh, I see," he grumbled, probably looking forward to getting an answer. An answer there might not be, of course, but now that the man brought it up, Eliza was at least a  _little_ curious about why herself.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

If there was one thing Eliza knew about Maria's letters to Aaron Burr, it was that she was not to try and read them. Maria warned her that they were strictly private mail, and that both her and Aaron would be very, very upset if she read them. "Even reading one line isn't okay. You never know how the one line you read could affect someone," Maria had explained to her, when Eliza inquired about how important this rule was. Eliza herself didn't actually mind too much. She knew from experience that Maria couldn't stand people looking through her things, but that didn't mean her curiosity wasn't immediately piqued when she learned of something she couldn't read.

Her one mistake was that she made too many attempts to try and get what she wasn't allowed to have. When Eliza had tried for the umpteenth time, Maria's steady tolerance finally wore out.

"Eliza, I would love to show you these letters if I could but I'm sorry to say I cannot. I trust you enough to show you what we have both written, but, and I will never tire to tell you this, Aaron does not. " Eliza nodded to show that she understood. Maria sighed. "I have asked time and time again if I could show you, but every time he tells me no. He's cautious of people he doesn't know. Eliza, Aaron got a glimpse of you, he's never actually spoken a word to you. To him, you are simply 'Hamilton's lover'."

"I understand," she assured her. "I won't try and read them again." Unfortunately, Eliza did, except this time she succeeded. Eliza had gotten a glass of water, and walked past where Maria was absorbed in another reply to one of Aaron's letters. Out of habit, Eliza had glanced warily at the letter, thinking she would only read less than a word before Maria noted her presence. She didn't, so Eliza allowed herself to take some time to read part of the letter. She became puzzled when she glimpsed Alexander's name. Eliza wanted to leave, why was his name coming up in a sentence in one of these letters? Alexander's words echoed in her mind "Why is he being so nice to me? Do you have a reason for that too?" Eliza slowly read the sentences around it, Maria still blissfully unaware.  
"You're scared- an understandable statement when not knowing who to trust, but do not fret, this information will not get into the hands of Eliza. And another thing- your situation with Alexander is also safe in the hands of Lafayette, whom I struck up a brief correspondence with and..."

Eliza stopped reading. She continued walking, away from the letter, away from Maria, suddenly wishing she had listened. Eliza had come across something she was sure she wasn't supposed to know. What she had read must have been extremely important, and questions about it swarmed her mind to the point where she could barely think. She made it to her room and shut the door behind her, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. What was the situation with him and Alexander? Eliza already knew that Alexander hated Aaron, that much was true. The questions swarmed faster. What was the situation with Alexander? Why couldn't Eliza know about it? The answer struck her swiftly and suddenly. He was cheating.  
Alexander Hamilton was cheating on her, Elizabeth Schuyler, with another man.  
And that man was his friend, Aaron Burr.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Eliza didn't tell Maria about what she'd seen. They'd lately spent more time together, and she didn't want to ruin that. Thankfully, Eliza wasn't prohibited from asking what Aaron was like, so she could get more information about him. She was probably wrong about Alexander cheating on her, no one in their right mind would lie with another man, but she ignored it. Eliza couldn't come up with anything else. Alexander was arrogant and, now that she really thought about it, someone who would cheat on her. He also made it a point to express just how much he hated Aaron, almost like he was trying too hard. There was fine line between love and hate, and Eliza had noticed where they'd crossed. She could no longer her bring herself to truly speak to him. Her time with Maria, on the other hand, was wholesome and well-spent. Maria didn't question Eliza whenever she thought about what Aaron and Alexander could be doing at that very moment, something that caused her to go pale. One day, Eliza had trouble bottling it up. She blurted, out of nowhere, something she'd never thought she'd say.

"I think Alexander's cheating on me." Maria stared at her.

" What?" she exclaimed. Eliza tried not to cry.

"Lately, I get the sense that he doesn't really love me. I-I think he's lying with someone else, and I'm worried because I think it may be another man, which is illegal, and I just-"

"Eliza. Did you say... 'with another man?'" Maria asked suspiciously. Eliza froze. She tried to compose herself, and quickly tried to come up with a lie to cover up the fact she had read part of Maria's letters. "Eliza. Answer me, please." She bit her lip. She didn't have an excuse yet.

"I-I have to go." Eliza bolted out of Maria's room.

"Eliza! Just tell me!" Maria called after her.

She didn't stop running. Maybe the fresh air will help , she thought, making a beeline for the back door. She didn't stop until she ran head first into her little sister Peggy.

"Eliza?" Peggy asked, confused. "A-are you alright?" Eliza quickly got up and tried running again, but Peggy stopped her. "Eliza, I'm serious. What's wrong?" She shook her head. She wasn't going to do this again. She wasn't going to tell someone else. It was going to stay between her and Maria. Peggy, Angelica, anyone else didn't have to know. Peggy stared at her, confused by the silence, concerned by the look Eliza was sure was on her face. She let go of her, and Eliza continued to run out the door.

The courtyard was more quiet than ever, and painfully hollow. The flowers and their colors that would've caught Eliza's eye were now dull. She shakily sat down on one of the cold, stone benches, and tried to figure out her exact suspicions. Since she'd read the letter, Eliza's mind had been jumbled from the suspicion and the shock. The assumption was bold, and she couldn't really figure out why she'd thought it. But now, the answer seemed clearer. Alexander would be someone to cheat on her, and get away with it. Aaron Burr was someone he frequently talked about, and is apparently his enemy, but the only enemy so far Alexander hasn't talked about in only and strictly a negative light. Eliza recalled one time when Alexander actually complimented the man, calling him a prodigy at some point. And wasn't Aaron Burr one of the first people Alexander met? Eliza's head spun. Then there was Aaron Burr himself. Maria described him as a overly-cautious and anxious. Maria had shut her mouth and wouldn't tell her why he was always so fear stricken. Eliza knew the punishment for a homosexual relationship was death. It would explain Aaron's caution and anxiety over little things, wouldn't it? She took a moment, and allowed her spinning thoughts to calm. When they cleared, Eliza realized that she wasn't confused anymore. She was angry. Angry at Alexander, angry at herself for allowing a romance to blossom between them. She even found herself blaming Aaron Burr, wishing he'd never gotten in the way. Eliza hated the two now. She decided to ignore them, to not talk to them, unless she absolutely had to. She was done with her connection to Alexander, and the pair weren't even engaged yet.  
"I suppose it's better that way," she snarled to the empty courtyard. "Now I know never to give him my hand."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

When Eliza finally got back, dinner was already on the table. “Hello Elizabeth,” her father greeted. “Go wash up and sit down at the dinner table, please.” She nodded and did as she was told, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that everyone was acting strange. Something was wrong. Did Maria tell everyone that Eliza had read her letters, assuming she’d figured out that much? Eliza was sure she did- Maria could figure out things like that quickly. She took her seat at her usual place at the dinner table. Throughout the entire meal, Maria did not speak a single word to her. They never even locked eyes. But when Angelica or someone would try and speak to her, Maria would gladly talk to them. Eliza felt hurt. She knew it was probably her fault. Maria had trusted her not to read the letters, and she had. Eliza picked at her food, miserable, trying to figure out a way to apologize. She'd decided it was best to write it out in a letter she could slip under Maria's door. As soon as dinner ended, Eliza slipped quickly into her room and began writing.

 _Dear Maria-_  
_I am deeply sorry for whatever I did-_

A knock sounded on Eliza’s door. She scrambled to hide the letter and tried her best to look like she was doing something. "Come in," she said. Peggy poked her head through the door. "Oh. Hello Peggy," Eliza greeted.

"I apologize for the intrusion," she replied, taking a seat next to Eliza. "But you have to tell me what's wrong." Eliza stiffened. There was no way she was going to tell Peggy her suspicions. In the courtyard she'd vowed to never tell another soul, and she would keep it that way.

"Oh, Peggy, nothing's wrong!" Eliza grinned. Peggy didn't smile. Her lips were tight and her face was as cold as stone. Eliza's smile wavered. "Really, nothing is wrong!" she pressed. Peggy shook her head.

"You're not fooling anybody," she snapped. Eliza's smile slowly disappeared. She put a determined yet stern look on her face.

"Margaret, I'm not upset-"

"And I presume you're not lying through your teeth, either?" she asked. Eliza sighed. There was no point in trying to keep up this stupid lie, not when her sister could read her like a book. Of course she was upset! Alexander, someone whom she'd loved so loyally she'd never had doubted his love for her, didn't really love her at all. It seemed so impossible that she wanted to believe she was imagining things. But that Aaron Burr was so paranoid, like he might lose his life any second, and Alexander, someone who would get away with something like this, made such a show of hating him it seemed fake. Eliza could no longer imagine another possibility.

"You saw through me, Peggy," Eliza told her sister woefully. "I am very, very upset." Peggy's hard expression softened into sisterly concern.

"Why? What's wrong, Elle?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" she asked. "Especially not Maria and Alexander?" Peggy nodded.

"I promise." Eliza took a deep breath.

"I think Alexander's with someone else."

"What-"

"And I think it's another man." Peggy looked blankly at her sister, as if unable to think of something to say. How did you comfort someone who thought something such as this? How would you tell them it couldn't be true when they seemed so bent on the fact it was?

"Elizabeth, it can't be," Peggy whispered. "I can see Alexander with another woman but a man? That's a fool's mistake! They could be hanged if someone so much as saw them together, I- I just don't think- maybe if I knew who he was lying with-"

"Aaron Burr," Eliza stated.

"What?"

"He's with Aaron Burr," she repeated, anger rising in her throat. "All this time I had thought the too were destined enemies! All this time, Alexander had me fooled, thinking that the two couldn't even be friends, let alone lovers. I should've listened closer when he talked of his admiration for Burr's knowledge, for the man himself even! I could've listened to Maria, who tried to warn me about Alexander, saying he wasn't well-behaved, that he was arrogant and loud-mouthed. I should've listened to Maria!"

"I see," Peggy said flatly, unsure of what to think. "You shouldn't distance yourself from Alexander just because of what may be a misguided suspicion. You're probably just being paranoid. Do not think too much of what Alexander says." Eliza nodded, and thanked Peggy for her support. But on the inside, she was no less angry and upset than she was before. Peggy made sure she was okay one more time before taking her leave and closing the door behind her. Eliza quickly got her barely started letter out from her desk drawer and scurried to finish it. She had little time before Maria went to bed, and she had to make sure she read it tonight.

 _Dear Maria-_  
_I am deeply sorry for whatever I did. How suspicious or distrusting you must be of me, to not speak nor look at me throughout dinner. I take responsibility for my actions, and I feel obligated to confess this to you: I read one of your letters. Not the entire thing, simply a line, but I should've listened to your warnings. Now I'm paranoid and avoiding the man I love. I will accept any kind of silent treatment from you._  
_I'm sorry,_  
_Eliza._

It was short, but better short than a long explanation, which could make everything worse. Eliza folded the letter and tiptoed to Maria's door. She knocked softly.  
"Who is it?" Maria called. Perfect, she's still awake, Eliza thought. She didn't answer her friend, but slipped the note under the door and walked back to her room. She wouldn't know if Maria got it until morning, and she would most likely be awake all night with worry, but it was worth it if she had a chance at forgiveness. Eliza was already ready for bed when a note slipped under her door. She opened it. It was the letter she had written, though under her words Maria had written:

_Good you apologized, because Aaron's coming tomorrow._

Eliza stared at the paper in her hands. The man she disliked because she thought he was lying with Alexander was coming... tomorrow?

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Eliza had desperately tried to find a way out of meeting Aaron, but Maria assured her it was impossible to avoid. She'd told her that meeting Aaron formally would be the only way to fix Eliza's mistakes.

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him?" Eliza fussed.

"He'll probably tolerate you," Maria replied. "And if you don't like him you keep it to yourself. I don't need you two being enemies." The two continued walking to breakfast. "And there's one more thing I have to tell you after breakfast, and if you comment on it negatively I'm afraid your chances of making anything up to me will go up in flames."

"I understand," Eliza assured. Maria smiled, and the two sat down to breakfast. Throughout the entire meal, Eliza's mind wandered, trying to think of what Maria wanted to tell her. Maybe she was going to tell her that her suspicions were true, or half-true at least? She chewed her lip anxiously, brimming with anticipation. Breakfast went by slowly, slower than it ever had before. Even though Maria was talking to her again, Eliza couldn't stay focused on what she saying. She looked around at everybody else, but they seemed to be unaffected. Angelica was talking to her mother, Peggy chatting aimlessly with Maria whilst shooting Eliza worried glances, and her father was, of course, eating. When breakfast finally ended, Eliza's head felt muddled as she followed Maria to her room.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eliza asked after Maria had closed the door.

"Sit," she replied, gesturing to a chair. Eliza obliged, taking a seat, watching Maria sit down across from her. "Now, what I am about to tell you must not leave this room, nor be told to anyone who is not me, you, or Aaron. Understand?" She nodded. "Good.' A heavy silence hung in the room as Maria muttered to herself before taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth, Aaron doesn't like women."

"Then I don't think I can respect him," Eliza blurted without thinking. "I know many men don't support women’s rights, but-"

"That's not what I meant," Maria interrupted. "I mean he doesn't like women." She gave Maria a confused look. She sighed. "You know how you're so deeply in love with Alexander? How you wouldn't ever think to be a woman, even if it were okay because you only feel attracted to men? Aaron is the same way. He isn't attracted to women. He only wants to be friends with them."

"You mean... Aaron is.... homosexual?" Eliza asked. Maria nodded. "Thank you for telling me this." She smiled. "Tell him I don't mind at all, and that he can love whoever he wants." Her smile wavered at the look that crossed her friend's face. "What is it?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all," Maria exhaled. "You may leave now." Eliza stood up and closed the door behind her, quickly making a beeline to her bedroom. There she spent the last remaining time she had until Aaron Burr came over to try and wrap her head around what Maria told her. Eliza didn’t care who Aaron liked, but something about the look that had crossed her friends face seemed…. Odd. Something was up, and Eliza sorely wished she could ask Maria about it. She’d always confided in Eliza, was always open about what she was feeling, but since she started writing to Aaron Burr she had become secluded, reserved, and, Eliza often feared, just like him.

It wasn’t that Eliza _feared_ Aaron Burr exactly, it was just that she feared his nature. Whatever could’ve happened in the man’s life to make him so afraid? To so dislike the company of another? It was something Maria would not explain, and it was something that lingered in the back of Eliza’s mind, unanswered and persistently ignored. But right now, that didn’t matter. What mattered was winning Maria’s trust again. For now, she would have to suck it up. If it meant things going back to the way they were at the ball, then she would hold it inside for a million years.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Aaron Burr was not at all what she expected. Eliza had imagined someone... a little _less_ confident, but Burr held himself proudly, just enough so that he wouldn’t appear arrogant but not so little that one could guess anything was wrong. If she didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t think there was anything wrong in the first place, that he was just another rich boy who had his life figured out. But she did know better, and to her it looked like he was hiding something; Everything about him looked meticulously planned out, as though he looked in the mirror and told himself what he wouldn’t and would show her, as though he was precariously balanced on the ledge between stability and instability, but would never let on that he was starting to tip over the edge.

“Eliza, this is Aaron,” Maria said through a strained smile, no doubt trying to ease the obvious tension between the two. “Aaron, this is Eliza.” Eliza held out her hand for a handshake, which he accepted stiffly. If she had to be perfectly honest, she’d have to say that almost everything about him was stiff.

“Nice to meet you,” Burr told her, his voice smooth and unwavering. It’s calmness became another thing about him that surprised her.

“Nice to meet you too,” Eliza smiled politely. Maria grinned between them.

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” she said. “I have some things I need to attend to. Letters and all that.” Burr nodded, and Eliza couldn’t shake the feeling that there was an unspoken meaning that they, but not her, knew.

As soon as Maria left Burr visibly stiffened. She understood why, as it wouldn’t be surprising that Maria was like a lifeboat for him; something that helped keep him calm in a room full of strangers, or a room with someone he previously, or may still, fear. It made Eliza sad, mayhaps even guilty, that Burr wouldn’t feel comfortable around her, that he would even, at least for a time, fear her, regardless of the reason.

“So,” Eliza spoke up, desperately trying to break a silence that was most likely unnerving for both of them. “How have you been?” Burr pursed his lips, probably feeling only more uncomfortable from the blatant small talk, but Eliza kept up her smile and waited for a response, trying to ignore the way his shoulders slightly sagged.

“As well as can be in these days,” he replied bluntly, the words devoid of much emotion. “You?”

“I’m well, thank you!” she responded tensely. She knew a man like Aaron Burr would be a rather excellent judge of nature, probably spending most of his time around people observing their body language and listening to their tone of voice. Yes, he must have quite acute senses when it came to that sort of thing, so Eliza kept a happy expression and prayed that he couldn’t see through her tight, yet (hopefully) friendly-looking smile. There was a pause, and Eliza knew he’d seen straight through her, as easily as if she were made of glass.

“You don’t like me,” he stated, breaking the silence and ending the pause. Eliza’s palms sweated.

“What? I’ve never met you! I would never judge based on presumption!” But her denies were in vain. Burr pursed his lips distastefully, seeing right through her lie. She didn’t like him, it was true, but she had hoped that would change. Now, she supposed there was no point, as this man had already figured out how she felt. There was no way she could change his mind and make him believe otherwise. She felt her smile crumble, and her face fall. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t want to dislike you. I was hoping that would change.” To Eliza’s surprise, Burr’s face softened.

“Ah. I’m not surprised,” he responded. “If it is any consolation, I don’t mind. I can’t control how you feel.”

“And that makes it right?” she asked with disbelief. She didn’t think it did; she thought it meant nothing if the person didn’t care, at least when it came to this. Someone who hasn’t done any wrong doesn’t deserve to be hated. Burr shrugged.

“It makes it better, at least,” he told her. “You recognized what was wrong. That’s good. You made an effort to do something about it. That’s doing good.” Eliza sighed.

“Even if you’re right I still think it’s wrong,” she said.

“But it’s not what people do that’s wrong, it’s what they do to repair the damage.”

“I guess that’s true…” she pondered. “And I did good at repairing the damage?”

“Yes.” The two sat in an awkward silence until Maria inevitably burst through the door, still as tense as she was before.

“Alrighty, my work is done, all is well and dandy,” Her smile wavered as she looked the pair sternly in the eyes. “You two better still be friends in the morning.”

“We’ll do our best,” Burr muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Eliza even though she was smiling at him. Maria clasped her hands together.

“Okay…” she started. “Well, I have to discuss some things with Aaron, so him and I will be taking our leave. Eliza you go and do the things you do.”

“Alright,” she replied. “Have a nice time.” The door closed before she could even finish what she said. Eliza sunk into her chair and sighed. Aaron Burr was much smarter than she anticipated. He’d figured out everything she’d wanted to keep hidden, saw through her every lie one by one, so easily it was actually a bit frightening. It wasn’t that surprising, Eliza supposed after a while, the man was quite the lawyer after all. She bit her lip anxiously; Hopefully, that lawyer hadn’t figured out her suspicions about him and Alexander. Hopefully, he was still oblivious to that one, meticulously hidden fact.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting. School has been on my ass and I have been pulling a lot of long nights because of the giant workload. I had like 0 time to write anything for this fic except the things in my notebook, half of which I scrapped. But I'll try my best to update ASAP now that things are starring to get better. 
> 
> Unfortunately, it is also very hard to work through writers block. I’m uploading this on my break, and that break may just the reason I got this chapter done at all. Don’t worry though, I’m not giving up on this story anytime soon. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments, btw. Your insight will always be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> (UwU)


End file.
